Lo que tu necesitas
by Nami Ali Shion
Summary: Bakura x Yami... ultimamente nose que pasa, estoy pensando mucho en ti... plisss reviews
1. y ahora morirme no seria mas

Nami: ¡Hi! Yo se que tengo fics demasiado atrasados (y pienso borrar algunos) pero me moría por escribir este

Ayumi: es que si no lo publicaba, su cuaderno de matemáticas se iba a volver un mural de escritos y fics locos.

Nami: últimamente eh estado un poco ansiosa

Seto: eso no lo duden

Nami: que mal chiste

Seto: ¿Quién dijo que era un chiste?

Bakura: lo que pasa es que esta ardido porque no va a aparecer en este capitulo

Seto: ¡haber! ¿Yo celoso?

Yami: a fin de cuentas yo soy la estrella de este fic y punto

Shevi: yo de ustedes no estaría tan orgulloso de eso si vieran quienes son las parejas

Bakura: ¿y quienes son?

Seto: ¿no lo saben? XDD

Ayumi: Kura… son tú y Yami

Yami-Bakura: ¡¿Qué!

Nami: jejeje creí que ya se los había dicho… en fin Shevi di el disclaimer

Shevi: Nami Ali Shion no es dueña de YGO y no busca ganancia alguna haciendo esto… este es un fic Yaoi así que si no les gusta mejor dejen de leer.

Nami: al fic…

Titulo: lo que tu necesitas

Cáp. 1: …y ahora morirme no seria mas desgracia, que perderte para siempre (Alex Ubago – Sabes)

-no, no, no, no –se repetía Bakura una y mil veces… es que era imposible lo que le estaba sucediendo… -no, no, no, no, no

Bakura se encontraba en su cuarto; el cual era un total desastre… había ropa tirada por todo lado, cuadernos, hojas, y almohadas… Bakura estaba acostado en su cama mirando hacia la nada con una pequeña hoja en sus manos la cual miraba con muchos celos y rabia…

-¡maldita Tea!... y maldito Faraón de pacotilla…-murmuraba Bakura mientras arrugaba la hoja… -Porque demonios me pasa esto a mi

-Yami, te juro que no le cuento a nadie pero dime… ¿Qué te escribió Tea?-pregunto Yugi sonriendo

-¿tu que crees?... lo de siempre…- refunfuño Yami quien trataba de hacer la tarea de español

-¿y que es lo de siempre?- Yugi estaba disfrutando esto… además de vengarse por lo que le hizo con Kaiba.

-tu sabes Yugi… no me hagas recordarlo- Yami cada vez estaba mas molesto… y cada vez Yugi lo disfrutaba mas

-la verdad nose Yami… y mucho menos se porque Bakura reía como un desquiciado cuando les quito su "Chat pobre"- Yugi se refería a la hojita de mensajes que tenían Tea y Yami… la idea del nombre fue de Yami

-KIAAAA… YUGI NO ME LO RECUERDES- Yami pego un grito que sonó hasta la casa del vecino

-entonces cuéntame lo que decía la hoja

-¡ush! Pues que me quería mucho, que era muy lindo, que cuando le iba a decir el si, que me decidiera pronto, que me haría el hombre mas feliz del mundo, que la invitara al café, que le encantaba mi cabello, que yo era súper sexy… Ra Yugi tu sabes lo que esa mujer siempre me escribe- dijo Yami hastiado de la conversación

-pero había algo mas en la hoja ¿cierto?

-era un matachito de ella y de mi…glup… Yugi no me hagas decirlo, es para mayores de edad… glup… me voy al baño- Yami salio corriendo hacia el baño para luego vomitar lo poco que había comido en el día, luego de lavarse la boca volvió al escritorio para tratar de continuar con su tarea

-dudo mucho que Tea halla echo ese matachito- opino Yugi

-¡claro que ella no fue! Fue el idiota de Marik que nos quito la hoja… pero vieras la mirada inocente-depravada-sonrojada que me mando Tea… ¡Ra me proteja de sus malos pensamientos!

-pero aun no entiendo como fue que la hoja llego a las manos de Bakura

-se la quito a Marik… y ahora el jura que estoy retragado de la Tea y no es verdad T.T- lloriqueo Yami como niño chiquito

Yugi quería estallar en carcajadas pero le dio pena con Yami así que se aguanto las ganas de reír… luego se reiría con Joey hablando por teléfono… de repente sonó el timbre, Yugi bajo corriendo a abrir la puerta encontrándose con un Joey cagado de la risa

-¿ya te enteraste?- pregunto Joey entre risas y contagiando a Yugi también

-si… me dio un poco de pesar con Yami, el pobre es mas de malas

-jajajajajaja Marik me lo contó ¡Ra me echaron del museo por reír tan fuerte!... jajajajaja XDD- Joey estaba rojo de tanto reír

-bájale a la voz Joey, Yami se va a dar cuenta de que te estas riendo de el- rogó Yugi, quien también estaba rojo de tanto reír, ambos se encontraban afuera de la casa para que Yami no los oyera.

De pronto se abrió la ventana del segundo piso, ninguno de los dos amigos se dio cuenta, Yami se asomo con algo pesado en sus manos… al parecer era un gran balde lleno de algo (la basura de hace una semana, gelatina que había en la nevera, agua de la taza del inodoro, y la arena de su gato) Yami ubico donde estaban los muchachos y les dejo caer encima el contenido de aquel balde

-para que dejen de joder- dijo Yami cerrando la ventana mientras los otros dos gritaban de asco y corrían a la tienda de juegos a bañarse.

-¿Ryou?

-Dime Bakura

-¿podemos hablar?

-creo que ya lo estamos haciendo

-me refiero a que si me pones atención y dejas de hacer lo que sea que este haciendo-Ryou lo miro extrañado y dejo de hacer el trabajo de historia para después mirarlo con curiosidad

-¿Qué sucede Bakura?- el recién nombrado se ruborizo un poco así que retiro la mirada y lanzo su pregunta

-¿tu crees que yo valgo la pena?... ¿crees… que alguien pueda quererme?-Ryou lo miro fijamente, el comportamiento del ex ladrón de tumbas era bastante extraño.

-por supuesto… ¿a que se deben esas preguntas?

-por nada Ryou… -Bakura lo dudo un poco, al rato volvió a hablar- ¿sabes guardar un secreto?

-¿eh?- Ryou abrió los ojos de la impresión… algún día Bakura le iba a sacar canas verdes.

-¿Por qué estas tan pensativo Yami?- pregunto Yugi después de servir el chocolate

-…-Yami simplemente no contesto

-viejo relájate, Bakura aparte de burlarse unas cuantas semanas no va a hacer nada mas-le dijo Joey "tratando" de motivarlo (Shevi: entiéndase el tratando como un sarcasmo), recibiendo una mirada de reproche por parte de Yugi.

-voy a estar en la azotea-dijo Yami mientras se levantaba de su puesto

Cuando los dos quedaron solos, hubo un incomodo silencio entre el pelirrojo y el rubio que fue interrumpido por el ultimo.

-¿y como vas con Kaiba?- Joey soltó una carcajada después de hacer la pregunta, Yugi se puso rojísimo y le lanzo un trapo en la cara.

-no molestes Joey… - ¡Ra! Hace como un mes que no hablaba con el CEO después de aquel incidente con Yami… incidente que Yugi maldecía una y otra vez

_-¡Ra! Si puedes oírme te pido que me des otra oportunidad con el… se que eh tenido muchas… por favor no quiero perderlo para siempre por estupidas cosas, y… si el ama a otra persona te pido que lo hagas muy feliz y nunca lo dejes solo…_- Yami rezaba mentalmente mientras veía el cielo estrellado, con una enorme luna colgando de el… ¿Por qué a veces las cosas tienen que ser tan difíciles?

**Sabes vida mía**

**Que cuando cae el sol y se apaga el día**

**La luna brilla pura y limpia**

**Pues tú la iluminas con amor, con tu belleza y con tu olor**

**Con tu cariño, tu alegría y con tu voz**

**Pero si tu no estas, si tu te vas**

**La luna mengua y desaparece…**

**Porque yo se que esto es amor del verdadero…**

**(Fragmento Alex Ubago-Sabes )**

TBC...

Yami: si se consideran nuestras fanáticas por favor ¡NO DEJEN REVIEWS!

Nami: ¡cállate!... es mentira, plisss dejen muchos reviews y háganme feliz


	2. voy a seguirte todo el camino

Nami: wow de verdad que estoy actualizando rápido… y eso que estoy en evaluaciones finales

Ayumi: deberías romperte la pierna mas seguido, así actualizas mas rápido

Nami: ¬¬ gracias por el apoyo moral

Bakura: XDD Nami pliss vuélvenos a contar ¿Cómo fue que te rompiste el pie?

Nami: no es divertido Kura…

Shevi: XDD si lo es… ¡Ra! Es la única persona que se rompe el pie jugando frisby y ni siquiera era Ultimate

Yami: -leyendo las múltiples firmas del yeso- ¿Pata 'e queso? No entiendo

Bakura: XDD te dicen patequeso jajajaja

Nami: ¬¬ OK esto es demasiado frustrante Shevi di el disclaimer y terminemos con esto pronto…

Shevi: jijiji OK Nami Shion no es dueña de YGO y el resto de cháchara ustedes ya la saben… XDD ay mi pobre Nami patita de queso jajaja

Nami: T.T no te burles Shevi…

**Titulo: lo que tú necesitas**

**Capitulo 2: … voy a seguirte todo el camino, hasta que decidas regresar… (El tiempo pasa- San alejo**

-nose… a veces Yugi no se toma las cosas muy en serio y ahora no puedo hablar… con el sobre esas cosas; tu eres mi única opción

-_aclaremos una cosa Faraón: me llamas a las 11:30 de la noche a decirme que tienes miedo de perder al ladrón de tumbas y que lo de hoy con Tea fue una cagada pero que no haz podido hablar con nadie en toda la tarde porque todos están muy ocupados riéndose de ti… y hasta las 11:30 se te ocurrió la "gran" (Nami: entiéndase el sarcasmo) idea de llamarme para hacerme perder el sueño con tus problemas… Faraón ¡tienes huevo!_

-no te enojes Malik, es solo que eres la única persona que puede ayudarme…

-_eso debiste pensarlo hace tres horas ¡CUANDO AUN ESTABA DESPIERTO!_

-Malik, de verdad estoy mal… slushp muy mal…

-_¿estas comiendo helado?_

-BUAAAAAA ¡SI¡ES QUE ESTOY MUY MAL, Y EL HELADO PARECE ENTENDER MIS PROBLEMAS¡NO SE QUE HACER!

-_U.U ¿Por qué a mi?... lo primero que debes hacer es dejar de comer helado… eso te va a poner gordo y…- _Malik no pudo continuar por el grito tan fuerte que salio del auricular para después sonar el tono de colgado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Últimamente no sé que pasa  
Estoy pensando mucho en ti  
Pues ya no puedo explicar lo que siento sino estas  
Un solo instante junto a mí_

-Yugi, pero que ojeras… ¿Qué te paso?

-¬¬ Yami no me dejo dormir

-¿y porque?- pregunto Joey quien veía preocupado a su amigo

- bostezo yo ni le entendí porque gritaba, era algo de que estaba gordo y que le comprara helado de dieta… T.T y luego me levanto a las cuatro de la mañana a hacer ejercicio- Yugi termino la frase con otro largo bostezo

Joey no pudo seguir charlando con Yugi porque la puerta se abrió de un totazo dejando caer a un muy dormido Malik el cual era levantado a duras penas por su Yami y por Ryou…

-O.O ¿y a el que le paso?

-no pudo dormir en toda la noche por culpa de cierto Faraón…- Marik le manda una mirada acusadora a Yugi la cual es contestada con un gruñido

Joey estallo en carcajadas, últimamente Yami hacia unas cosas que de verdad eran ridículas y Joey como buen amigo se cagaba de risa de solo verlo hacerlas. Pero estas risas no duraron mucho cuando vio entrar al salón al CEO de la corporación Kaiba.

-quítate de mi camino estorbo- dijo Seto mientras empujaba a Malik hacia un lado y este ultimo chocaba con Bakura quien caminaba bastante distraído

-Oye niño ricachon ¡no tienes derecho a tratar a los demás así!- le dijo Joey agresivamente

-¡cierra el hocico perro!

-yo hago lo que me da la gana Kaiba, y si no te gusta pues no mires- contesto el rubio altaneramente

-ósea que tu amo todavía no te ah adiestrado… me extraña- dijo Kaiba mordazmente haciendo que Joey se enojara bastante

-¡CALLENSE¡Algunos intentamos dormir!- grito Yugi desde su puesto con la cabeza recostada en el pupitre bastante molesto; Seto apenas sintió su presencia se alejo lo mas pronto posible y Joey se calmo y fue hacia donde estaba Ryou y Marik tratando de acomodar a Malik.

-oye Joey ¿Qué es lo que pasa entre Yugi y Kaiba?-pregunto inocentemente Ryou

-la verdad Yugi no a querido decirme nada… eso toca preguntarle a Yami, el es el que sabe-contesto Joey mirando de reojo a Yugi quien dormía profundamente.

Por otro lado estaban Bakura y Marik hablando, el ultimo cargaba a su hikari en la espalda para que este durmiera un poco y no se les cayera encima a los demás.

-y no eh dejado de pensar en el desde ayer con ese cuentito de Grander- decía Bakura bastante pensativo

-y yo no eh dejado de pensar en el desde la medianoche… al maldito le gusta desvelar a toda la ciudad… nada mas mira como esta su hikari… T.T o como esta el mío.

-jejeje… ¿y para que llamo?

-valla yo a saber… yo me desperté por el grito que pego por el teléfono y luego Malik no pudo volver a pegar el ojo- Bakura volteo a mirar a Yugi en busca de su Yami pero no lo vio por ningún lado

-¿Qué el faraón no debería estar con Yugi?

-jum ni idea… Yugi llego solo y muy agitado… como si estuviera huyendo de algo… o de alguien ¿crees que hubiera estado huyendo del Faraón?

-¬¬ Marik, que teoría tan absurda… ¿Qué le abra pasado?

-¡Ra! Por el mejor que no venga porque le voy a meter la peor paliza de su vida- decía el moreno mayor haciendo crujir sus nudillos

A varios kilómetros la sede estudiantil, se encontraba cierto Faraón sentado en unas banquitas de un parque del centro de la ciudad comiéndose un helado de fresa y pensando en cierto roba tumbas que lo estaba volviendo loco…

_La vida ya no me alcanza_

_Para explicarte ese momento_

_Cuando eras mío y por mi afán_

_Porque nada saliera mal cuando estabas cerca de mí_

-"debí haber hablado con el, mínimo jura que me gusta Tea… ¿y que tal si no me quiere? No, no, no… no seamos negativos"- pensaba Yami bastante deprimido –"tal vez debí darle alguna explicación, porque me tiene que pasar esto a mi… ¡Ra!"

_El tiempo pasa y la vida no me alcaza _

_Para que tú sientas lo que siento yo por ti _

_Si tú estuvieras conmigo en este momento _

_No tendría que decir que sin ti voy a morir_

Las clases habían sido extremadamente lentas para Bakura quien tubo que soportar las guerras que habían entre el CEO y Joey, los gruñidos e insultos que mandaba Yugi a diestra y siniestra, los bostezos de marrano que lanzaba Malik en mitad de las clases, el crujir de los dedos de Marik, y lo peor de todo era escuchar a Tea hablar de su gran amor: Yami.

Al fin podían salir a almorzar, al parecer nadie había notado la falta del Faraón a excepción de Bakura, lo más raro de todo es que Yugi estaba al final de todos hablando solo mientras se frotaba los ojos con pereza. El resto del grupo lo empezaban a mirar raro… como si estuviera loco.

-te digo Yami que es la ultima vez que hacemos ejercicio tan temprano… si quieres te meto a un gimnasio pero no mas madrugadora

-este Yugi… ¿con quien hablas?- se atrevió a preguntar Joey después de un tenso silencio

-pues con…- Yugi se giro a su lado en busca de su acompañante invisible, ensancho los ojos de manera impresionante y pego el grito que dejo congelado a mas de uno- ¿DONDE ESTA YAMI!

-Creímos que estaba enfermo o algo así porque el nunca entro a clases- contesto Tristan tratando de calmar a Yugi un poco.

-claro que no… ¡Ra, no me perdonare si le pasa algo!- gimió Yugi mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza desesperadamente.

-un momento…- Bakura en cuestión de segundos había agarrado del cuello de la camisa a Yugi- dices que perdiste al faraón de vista... ¡Estas loco! A duras penas el faraón sabe como llegar a su salón de clase y tu lo dejas solo ¡debería…! Demonios hay que encontrarlo-termino la frase Bakura dejando caer a Yugi quien le mando una mirada asesina para luego acomodarse el uniforme.

-¿y a ti que bicho te pico?- le pregunto Joey con mucha curiosidad y un poco de molestia… Bakura no tenía ningún derecho de levantar a Yugi de esa manera.

El grupo nunca noto la presencia que se acercaba de cierto ojiazul quien tenia su mirada fija en Bakura… iba a degollarlo vivo por atreverse a tocar a SU Yugi

Mientras en una tienda de música…

-_la verdad no es que este muy bien, en cada luna te recuerdo, sueño siempre con tus besos juntos otra vez disfrutando lo que fue_- cantaba Yami lo mas de feliz mientras escuchaba aquel tema tan pegajoso en uno de los aparatos de reproducción que poseía el local.

**TBC…**

Ayumi: de verdad faraón que tu como que siempre andas metiendo cachos de marihuana

Yami¡Claro que no!

Bakura: eso se fuma hasta las paredes

Yami¡OE!

Nami: mmmm chicos mejor empecemos a contestar Reviews, y gracias a todas esas personitas bien cute que me han dejado reviews… Yami aléjate un poco que tu tufo me esta molestando

Yami: . ¡que no fumo!

Bakura-Ayumi-Shevi: XDD

**Senshi Hisaki Raiden**

Nami: Gracias por el review y de verdad estoy muy happy porque les gusten las parejas que escogí n.n

Ayumi: y de lo de Yugi no se preocupen, muy pronto sabrán que fue lo que hizo el enano

Yami: u.u pobre hikari mío, pero mejor que le pase a el a que me pase a mi

Bakura: eso es ser mala persona Faraón

Yami:P prefiero ser mala persona a estar en problemas

Shevi: ¬¬ tu siempre estas en problemas Yami ¿Cuál es la diferencia ahora?

Yami: O.O pues que… n.n mis problemas no son con el idiota de Kaiba

Nami: te matara por andarlo insultando a sus espaldas

Ayumi: de todas formas te mataría también si lo insultaras delante de el.

Yami: me vale lo que ese ricacho amargado haga o deje de hacer

Shevi: así se habla n.n

Bakura: Ra! Porque mi novio tiene que estar tan, pero tan fumado

Nami: Gracias por el review chicas y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

Yami: claro que no, eso es apoyar a nuestro daño moral

Ayumi: n.n mientras las divierta a ellas faraón, tú no podrás hacer nada

**yulin**

Nami: que bien que te guste la pareja

Yami. Sin ánimos de ofender pero…

Bakura¿han estado jugando a meter porros con el faraón o que?

Yami: . que yo no fumo… pero hablando enserio, de verdad que es la pareja mas ridícula que puede haber

Ayumi: XDD pero si son tal para cual

Nami: bueno muchas gracias por el review y esperamos que te guste el capitulo, chaito.

**Bakura de maxwell**

Nami: hi! De verdad mas que nadie yo se que se siente que se muera tu PC con todos tus archivos dentro T.T

Ayumi: ¬¬ a Nami le ah pasado cinco veces y por eso es que se demora muchas veces en actualizar

Nami: que bueno que el fic te halla subido los ánimos

Bakura: a mi no

Ayumi: ò.ó ¿y se puede saber porque no?

Bakura: porque ella es otra de esas locas como ustedes que les divierte vernos en las situaciones mas bochornosas que se les puedan ocurrir

Shevi: pero eso es divertido para todos los lectores… y BDM mi mas sentido pésame por tu computador y animo que ¡si se puede, si se puede!

Nami: gracias por el review y como vez estoy actualizando prontito n.n, nos vemos en la próxima chaito.

**rei**

Nami. Hi! Y me alegra que te guste el fic… con respecto a las separaciones de las escenas… te juro que en un principio si tenían pero… -mirada asesina a Ayumi y Yami- a ciertas personitas se les ocurrió la estupida idea de bórralas

Yami: O.O Ayumi me dijo que tocaba

Ayumi: ¬¬ tú dijiste que quedaría mas divertido así

Yami: ¬¬ pero tú dijiste que Nami había mandado a hacer eso

Ayumi: ¬¬ tú eras el que quería dañar el fic

Bakura: -con las manos en la cabeza- ustedes me van a matar de una migraña

Shevi: ¬¬ y yo me los soporto todos los días

Nami: . Ya dejen de pelear… y gracias por el consejo, gracias a ti me di cuenta de la falta de líneas… ojala te guste este capitulo, bye.

**Dagel**

Nami: wow nena gracias por el review y me anima resto que te guste el fic

Yami: Dagel yo le voy a demostrar a Bakura, le voy a demostrar como se debe huir antes de que le meta su buena paliza por andar regando el rumor de que estoy fumado

Ayumi. Pero si es la verdad

Shevi-Bakura: XDD

Yami: de todas formas- ignorando vilmente al resto- gracias por apoyarme con lo de Tea

Bakura: -murmurando- maldita perra desgraciada

Nami: bueno aquí estoy actualizando pronto, espero que te guste este capitulo, chaito.

**Yuu Kleiyu**

Nami: gracias por el review y me alegra que te guste

Yami: y para tristeza de muchos esta actualizando muy rápido… o por lo menos mas rápido de lo normal

Bakura¡no es justo!

Ayumi. Para los lectores si n.n

Nami: nos vemos en la próxima, bye n.n


End file.
